


The Middle Of Nowhere

by TardisLady40



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: The Tardis takes the doctor and her team to a special place to meet some of the doctor's old friends.





	The Middle Of Nowhere

The doctor says she’s going to let the Tardis decide where they will head off to. It might be a risk, but when is it not a risk with the doctor. “Alright, take me wherever you think I should be, I’m trusting you.” She says. The doctor pulls the lever and the whoosh sound begins, the Tardis takes off and ends up landing right where it wants. The doctor looks at her team, before opening the door. “You guys ready to see, what she picked?” She asks. Everyone looks a bit scared. “Doctor, are you sure this was the right thing to do?” Yaz asks. "Are you saying you don’t trust my lovely Tardis?“ The doctor questions her. "No, I’m not saying that I don’t trust her, it’s just…” Yaz stops because she’s already said enough. The doctor opens the door on the Tardis and they all slowly step out. They appear to be in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by only dead looking trees and the ground has a couple of puddles. The doctor looks around and is a bit confused. She looks back at the Tardis, “Okay, but why here?” She asks. “There had to be a reason it brought you here Doc.” Graham says. “Graham, she is not an it!” The doctor snaps back. The doctor puts her hand on her chin and thinks, “Oh no, this was where a war happened, I hate wars!” Yaz puts her hand on the doctor’s shoulder, “So why do you think she brought us here?” The doctor continues thinking, “Last thing I remember is saying no stars here, I was hoping for stars.” Yaz looks confused, “Why did you say that?” Yaz asks. “I was lying on the ground and looking up in the sky, and later on somehow I ended up in the Tardis again, but that’s all I remember.” The doctor gets a puzzled look on her face.

The team looks around again wondering why the Tardis brought the doctor to this exact spot. Suddenly, the doctor hears a water sound and two figures start to emerge from the puddles that were on the ground! The doctor grabs her sonic that’s in her jacket pocket, she extends her arm. “Whatever you are, you better watch out cause I’m the doctor!” She says. To her surprise she sees Bill Potts and Heather standing there, water dripping down their entire bodies. Bill approaches the doctor slowly, “Wait, you’re not the doctor, how can you be the doctor?” The doctor looks at her, “I should know you, give me a second.” Bill Potts stands there with her mouth hanging open. “I was a cyberman and then Heather came and rescued me, we rescued the doctor from this exact spot and took him back on his Tardis.” Bill explains. “Wait, I remember being on the floor in the Tardis and I got up, I was regenerating, then when I looked into my monitor on the Tardis, I was a woman!” Bill Potts gulps, “Wait, so it really is you!” The doctor stops Bill before she can say any more. “Yes it is, and you’re Bill Potts and this is Heather!” Bill looks shocked, “I thought you said you didn’t remember me?” The doctor smiles, “Hidden amongst 7 billion, there’s someone like you!” Heather interrupts, “Bill, if you want to be with the doctor and travel the world again, I have to make you human.” Bill’s lip quivers, “If I’m human though, I can’t be with you right?” Heather looks at her, “I can restore myself to human form again.” Bill looked into her eyes, “Please restore me and also yourself so we can be together and with the doctor again.” Heather smiles slightly, “Anything for you, now just grab my hands and also kiss me.” Bill looks shocked, “But the doctor and her team is watching.” Heather laughs slighty, “This will restore us back to human form.” The doctor promises that her and her team will look away. However, the doctor and Yaz do sneak a glimpse of the kiss.

The doctor turns to Yaz and smiles after seeing Bill and Heather kiss. Yaz returns a smile to the doctor. Bill and Heather are now standing there all dry. “Alright, so how about we go into the Tardis?” The doctor suggests. “Uh doc, Ryan and I did have plans for today, could you drop us off cause we are meeting with my niece?” Graham asks. The doctor kindly obliged and takes them to where they need to be. The doctor then has the Tardis take her back to the middle of nowhere so that no one will spot it. They are all standing at the console, when the doctor lands her Tardis, and it doesn’t take long before Bill goes up to the doctor and hugs her. “I’m so glad to have you back doctor!” The doctor smiles at Bill slightly. “I’m back but in a new form.” Bill looks over the doctor again, “A very nice form, is this because I said I’m into women?” The doctor laughs slightly, “You inspired me Bill, you showed me what women can do, you saved us all.” The doctor smiles warmly at Bill. Yaz gets a bit of a jealous look on her face. “I mentioned that thing about reversing the polarity, remember doctor?” The doctor smiles at Yaz, “Yes, of course I remember and that was brilliant Yaz!” Yaz gets a big smile and blushes, finally feeling like she got the attention away from Bill for a bit. Bill walks around looking at the Tardis, “Wow the inside of the Tardis has really changed too, does that happen when you regenerate?” Bill asks. “The Tardis threw me out and then kind of crashed, so she repaired and redecorated herself.”

Heather walks around the Tardis console and steps down on the pedal she sees. Suddenly, the Tardis dispenses a custard cream. Heather looks shocked and eats it. “Please next time don’t touch anything on the Tardis, until I say it’s okay.” Heather looks down a bit in a sad way, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to but I was curious.” The doctor realizes that she might have sounded a bit harsh, “It’s okay we all get curious but if you ask me, I’ll tell you all about it.” Heather looks so interested in all of the levers, “Could you explain them to me now?” Bill rolls her eyes at Heather, “I’m sure the doctor doesn’t have the time right now.” The doctor looks over at Bill, “I have the time, how about you and Yaz go hang out for a bit, while I explain things to Heather.” Bill gives the doctor a glance that says don’t you dare flirt with my woman. The doctor catches on to the look, “Bill, all will fine and we can all become better friends, or should I say more like a family.” Bill gets a more playful expression on her face and before walking off with Yaz she says, “Okay fine Grandfather or do I have to call you Grandmother now?” The doctor rolls her eyes, “Hey, I’m not that old, okay, maybe I am but still!” Bill walks away with Yaz and says to Yaz, “Same old doctor, never liked being called Grandfather in the past either.”

Bill and Yaz walk around the Tardis. Yaz leads Bill to the doctor’s room, where Bill sees the purple sofa and her eyes light up. “A purple sofa, this is brilliant!” Yaz laughs a bit, “Yeah when I invited the doctor to my parent’s place for tea, she saw our sofa, and said how she wanted a purple one someday.” Bill got curious and started asking questions, “So how come you invited her for tea, do you fancy her?” A flush of embarrassment rose to Yaz’s cheeks. Bill realizing that she made her uncomfortable, “I’m so sorry, I never met to make you feel uncomfortable but I’m kinda known for asking a lot of questions.” Yaz grinned slightly, “It’s okay, I really do want to talk with you about it.” Bill leans a bit closer to Yaz and they both seat themselves on the purple sofa. “Talk away, I’m all ears.” Yaz sighs, “You see, I really do fancy her but she’d probably never fall in love with me, cause i’m just a boring human to her.” Bill sits there for a moment, “How do you know she finds you boring, does she not seem interested in what you have to say?” Yaz thinks before speaking, “Well, no she’s always so interested and once she said we can’t have a universe wih no Yaz in it!” Bill raises her eyebrows, “Well, if she said that then she thinks very highly of you!” Yaz sighs again, “Maybe but thinking highly of someone and really fancying someone back, are two different things, how can I know for sure?” Bill thinks back to when her and Heather first met. “Well, when Heather and I first met, we just saw each other from across the room in a cafe, then suddenly we both stood in the middle of the room just locking eyes. It felt like time froze.” Bill continues, “Have you two ever locked eyes where there’s nothing but silence, just glances between you two?” Yaz places her hands on her lap and rubs her legs out of anxiety, “Yeah, it was after she took me back to visit my Nan and long story short but the man my Nan was going to marry got shot, so I asked the doctor if my Nan survived.” Yaz continues, “She took a while to answer cause she was staring into my eyes giving me a loving look and she said, she survived.” Bill then asks, “So did she walk away right after the answer or stay looking into your eyes?” Yaz bites her lower lip a bit, “She stayed for a moment and just stared into my eyes, I wasn’t sure if she was going to kiss me.” Bill smiles, “That would’ve been so wicked!” Yaz frowns a bit, “It would’ve been a miracle but I don’t think it will happen, so I should just forget about this crush.”

Bill and Yaz sit there for a moment in silence and Bill reaches out her hand and places it on top of Yaz’s. “If there’s one thing I learned from the doctor, it’s to never give up!” Bill continues, “Back when I first had a crush on this girl named Penny, I told the doctor that I wasn’t going to call her, because she was out of my league.” Yaz replies, “What did he say to you?” Bill smiles before speaking, “He said, no she’s not and he told me to call her!” Yaz replies, “So what happened then?” Bill sighs, “Well, we had a date but then the pope interrupted it, long story but I was still glad that I did take that chance.” Yaz thinks for a moment, “See, you didn’t end up with Penny though in the end.” Bill gets a serious look on her face, “I stayed friends with her though and then I ended up meeting Heather, you just gotta take everything as a learning experience.” Bill continues, “I mean it’s better to take a chance than to let a moment pass you by because you never know what could’ve happened.” Yaz smiles, “No wonder the doctor thought so highly of you, you are one smart woman Bill Potts!” Bill smiles, “Thank you Yaz, you’re not so bad yourself.” Bill gets a mischevious look on her face, “Okay, so time to go tell the doctor that you fancy her, or I could do it for you.” Yaz looks scared, “No, I mean I will tell her but I have to do it slowly and work my way up to it.” Bill grins, “I know, I was just messing with you.”

Bill and Yaz head out of the bedroom and back into the console area. The doctor hears them coming and stops talking to Heather. “Are you guys here because you are ready for an adventure?” Yaz looks nervous but speaks, “Actually, not right now, I mean I thought maybe we could talk.” Heather walks over to stand next to Bill and Yaz moves closer to the doctor. “Sure, talking is always good, you know I love talking.” The doctor’s rambling always makes Yaz giggle internally a bit. “I was wondering if we could talk alone?” The doctor looks at Heather and Bill as they nod their heads to signal that it’s okay. Yaz grabs the doctor’s hand and leads her to the bedroom where they sit on the purple sofa. “Is everything okay Yaz?” The doctor asks. Yaz sighs before speaking, “I don’t know how to say this, I don’t want to ruin anything.” The doctor is clueless as to what Yaz means, “What do you mean ruin anything, have you broke something here in my room?” Yaz almost giggles out loud, “No, I didn’t break anything.” The doctor thinks for a moment, “I’ve got it, you kissed Bill!” Yaz makes a bit of a disgusted face, “Doctor, I only like her as a friend and we had nice talk about things though.” The doctor can see how Yaz is struggling, so she places her hand on top of Yaz’s and squeezes it gently. “It’s okay, take your time but please do tell me what’s going on.” Yaz tries to think of how to tell the doctor. “There’s this woman that I fancy but I don’t know how to tell her because I don’t want to ruin anything or have her hate me.” The doctor rubs her thumb across Yaz’s hand causing Yaz to blush. “Anyone who wouldn’t like you back, would be crazy because you Yasmin Khan, make the universe better!” Yaz knows that’s the highest form of a compliment.

Yaz is left speehless for a moment. “So are you jealous that I fancy someone because you really have no need to be.” The doctor is quiet for a moment, “All I want, is for you to be happy.” Yaz knows that’s a line someone says if they truly care about someone. Yaz’s breathing increases and her nervousness as well. The doctor starts to notice, “You are really breathing heavy, are you okay?” The doctor places her hand gently over Yaz’s heart and feels her pulse racing. “I’m okay with you liking a woman Yaz, so you don’t have to be worried about that.” Yaz gently pulls the doctor’s hand down off of her heart, “It’s not just any woman doctor, it’s…” Yaz freezes up and doesn’t speak. “Please Yaz, you can tell me anything.” The doctor tries to get her to let her feelings out. Yaz lets out one more sigh, “It’s you okay, I fancy you!” Yaz looks down almost ready to cry. The doctor places her hand gently on Yaz’s chin and pulls it up slightly so Yaz has to look at her. The doctor doesn’t say a word but she leans in and kisses Yaz gently on the lips. Yaz feels like she’s dreaming but she kisses the doctor back. The doctor finally pulls out of the kiss. Yaz tries to contain her excitement cause in her mind, she’s questioning if the doctor only did this to make her happy but doesn’t feel the same. “Wait, doctor you don’t have to do this only to make me happy.” The doctor places her finger on Yaz’s lips to hush her, “I didn’t do it only to make you happy, I wanted to finally feel your lips against mine.” Yaz raises her eyebrows, “Have you thought about this before?” Yaz questions her. The doctor blushes, “I have, because I fancy you too, if I’m being honest.” Yaz lets out a squeal sound. They hear a knocking on the bedroom door, Yaz gets up and answers it. Bill is standing there and Yaz tells Bill about the doctor fancying her back! Bill is so happy to hear that! Bill wonders if the doctor can drop her and Heather off to the cafe, where they first met cause they want to have a date there tonight. The doctor and Yaz go to the console room, the doctor pulls the lever and off they go. When the tardis lands, they both say goodbye to Bill and Heather.

The doctor and Yaz take off in the tardis again and she lands it in a quiet area in a private park. Night time arrives and the doctor grabs a tent which was stored away in the tardis so that her and Yaz can lay in it after sitting outside and viewing the stars. “So, would this be considered our first date?” Yaz asks. “I suppose it would be, I’m not too good at setting up dates though and you’d think at my age, I’d be better at it!” Yaz laughs, “I think it’s perfect!” The doctor wraps her arms around Yaz, who is positioned in front of her, as they sit in the grass. The doctor then leans towards Yaz and whispers in her ear, “I think you’re perfect!” Yaz blushes and is left speechless. The doctor and Yaz finally decide to go into the tent, once they are in there they place blankets down, and cuddle up with each other. “You know, I’m really glad we ran into Bill and Heather.” The doctor looks surprised, “You are, I mean I thought you were a bit jealous of Bill.” Yaz sometimes hates how she makes things so obvious, “I was at first but if it wasn’t for Bill, I wouldn’t have had the guts to tell you how I really feel.” The doctor smiles, “Bill has always had a way with words and with helping save the day.” There is some silence between them before Yaz speaks again, “Thank you for everything today and for letting our new friends Bill and Heather hang out with us earlier.” The doctor smiles, “Thank you for finally telling me how you feel because I was scared to admit my feelings to you first.” Yaz giggles a bit, “Turns out Bill was right and you should take chances in life because you never know what might happen.” Yaz and the doctor share some gentle kisses before falling asleep in the tent together.


End file.
